


AT ALL COSTS !!!

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, bildip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: (Set during Wierageddon 3)As Bill is about to kill Mabel Dipper makes an offer that the demon can't refuse.





	

"Eini mini ..." I struggled in vain against the demon that held me. I watched in horror as the demon chose between us. I was going to kill myself or Mabel. Below us great uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan watched from the cage, even more helpless than me. The symbols stopped and he landed on the shooting star.

"YOU .." Bill was about to click his fingers.

"STOP" I screamed to my surprise Bill paused.

"And why would I do that PINE TREE?" He stared at me, I felt my heart thudding a mile a minute in my chest. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Because I ... I want to make a deal" I felt all the eyes in the room on me now. Bill seemed intrigued, while my family looked mortified.

"I guess I could use another hench maniac" Bill pondered. I have shrunk down to his normal size releasing me and Mabel. Mabel was about to charge him, but I stopped her. I approached Bill, ignoring my sisters stare of disbelief.

"My only condition is that you let my family and the townspeople go" Bill rolled his eye at me and let out a small chuckle.

"And what makes you think you can make those demands?" Bill asked snidely, getting a few giggles from his freaks.

"Cause I have something you want" The freaks laughed a little, but Bill looked serious.

"And whats that?" I asked skeptically, I looked over my shoulder at my family. My stomach clenched at what I was about. 

"I'll give you the code to collapse the barrier." There was no laughter just deafening silence. I was the one who broke it.

"So do we have a deal?" I extended my hand towards Bill. Bill pondered for a moment before shaking my hand, engulfing it in blue flame. The flame ran up my arms changing my clothes and hair. I was no longer dressed in my usual attire. I now wore a blue shirt and long black pants. I had a black cape fastened by a pinetree and my hair was gelled back, revealing my peculiar birthmark. True to his words Bill let my family and the townsfolk go. I saw the looks of hurt and betrayal each person gave me as they passed. I'm doing this for them, I reminded myself to relive the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Soon the whole town was deserted, and I was stuck inside.

"Now pinetree lets get to work on taking global weirdmageddon." The hench maniacs cheered.

What have I done !?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more read here at:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/368375021-at-all-costs-chapter-1-deal


End file.
